The Visit
by Reesechan
Summary: Redone and restarted. Hiatus.


The Visit

Prologue

By, Reese

* * *

'_It wasn't supposed to be this way. Not at all.' _ Seras Victoria thought as she scanned the scene before her. The Hellsing troops behind were just as perplexed as she was.

In Seras' mind it was **_supposed_** to be: Sir Integra gave out the order to dispatch freaks, at whatever little town they were reported to have been. Then her master, Alucard, would take out the head vampire and be on his merry way, while she and the other troops would dispatch the ghouls.

It had become routine. So routine that Seras herself was getting bored with it and wanted a bit more action. Of course she wouldn't voice that thought aloud, lest her master start goading her with that ever present grin.

Surveying the scene in front of her, it looked like she was about to get her wish.

There were ghouls everywhere. Actually, it was more like ghoul body parts. And the smell of burnt flesh.

Seras tapped her earpiece and relayed the situation to Sir Integra. "It looks like master has already been here." She said afterwards. As soon as the sentence was out her mouth, she heard him in her head.

"_**Are you trying to get me sent back to the basement, Police Girl?" **_

"No, Master." Seras couldn't keep the smile from coming so she decided to look up to hide it. And looked right up into the yellowed tinted glasses.

'_Bloody hell.'_

Alucard stared down at his shocked fledglings face for a moment then looked up and around.

He decided she was right. It did look like he had been there except for the scorched black remains of some ghouls. The movement of a shadow on top of the building caught his attention.

'_It can't be who I think it is. Thought they are the one I know of who could do this and make it seem like I did it.'_

He glanced back down at his fledgling and with a grin and a cackle he nudged her forward. "Come, Police Girl. There is someone you need to meet."

After a few moments they stopped in front of an old mansion. The elder vampire gestured for Seras to look up. She followed his gaze and met a pair of bright red eyes peering out of the shadows, and staring directly at her.

Two equally crimson eyes surveyed each other, curiosity getting the better of both of them. Eventually, the one in the shadows smiled, showing a set of fangs, and waved a gloved hand in greeting.

Seras smiled and waved back. _'They don't seem so bad.'_ She thought. She looked up at Alucard with a questioning look.

"Police Girl, this is Callisto." His grin widened when Seras' face turned to shock at his next statement. Especially when she, Callisto, had stepped out of the shadows. "She is the one responsible for the scene you saw earlier."

'_She doesn't look much older then me.' _ Seras stared at the girl in front of her. She looked to be about 5'9, her head coming to a stop next to her Master's shoulder. She had black hair, from what she could see under the girl's hood, and mocha colored skin, with a bit of a red tint to it. Her eyes were slanted upwards on the outside and her pupils were slits.

"How were you able to make it look like Master did this?"

"It was pretty easy since he was my teacher."

"Really? Was he your Master?"

Callisto snorted. "No. There is no way I would call this old man Master."

"Aren't you a vampire?"

Alucard placed his hands on Callisto's shoulders, before she could answer. "Yes." He replied with a grin.

The strange look the other girl gave the No Life King had Seras' curiosity peaked, especially since it looked like she was about to deny it.

Sir Hellsing's voice came over Sera's earpiece before any of them could say anything more. "Since everything has been taken care of, I want you to get back here and give me a report."

"My Master calls. Go back to the other soldiers Police Girl. Callisto, you are coming with me." Alucard fazed out with the other girl as Seras made her way back to the troops to leave.

* * *

A/N:

I'll update whenever I get the chance too. I am busy with three jobs and being a full time student.

Later, Reese


End file.
